legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Royale
Battle Royale is a limited Event in which opposing guilds battle against each other for points. Matches between guilds can be arranged by anyone part of a guild by simply "Declaring War" and having the game automatically match guilds up. Matchings are based on a variety of factors, such as guild rank and level. Each match lasts for an hour, with the guild having the most points at the end being declared the winner. Each Battle Royale lasts for approximately four days, with a short intermission of a few hours after about two days into the event. Points can be earned by directly attacking a member of an opposing guild. In doing so, both the guild and the player receive an equal amount of points. As well, starting with Battle Royale X and onwards, points are also awarded for successfully defending against a player. Rankings are determined on both a guild and individual level, with points being the sole determining factor for rank. Since battles take place on a guild versus guild level, being part of a guild is a mandatory requirement for participation. Leaders Guild leaders and sub-leaders play a nominal role in Battle Royales themselves. However, attack and defense leaders have special roles. Attack leaders automatically receive a boost to Attack Power when attacking, and defense leaders receive a boost to Defense Power when defending. Furthermore, defense leaders are unique in that one must be defeated in order to attack other guild members. Additionally, defense leaders receive other perks, such as not losing defense power when attacked outside of Battle Royale during a guild battle and when an opponent is attacking with less than thirty attack power during a guild battle. Battle Royale points Battle Royale points are awarded for both defeating a defending player, as well as for successfully defending against an opposing player. Points earned are given equally to both the player, as well as the guild. Losing a battle awards no points. The amount of points awarded for attacking a player depends on a variety of factors, such as the amount of attack power used, the amount of defense power remaining for the defending player, the defending player's level, and the level difference between players. Beginning with Battle Royale XXIV, players will receive 2000 points for successfully defending against an attack from a player attacking at full power, with the points prorated based on the percentage of attack power used if attacked with less than full power. Cards with Battle Royale point boosting skills can be used to boost the amount of points received from winning a battle. The guild rank of a defending player also affects points awarded, as guild leaders that are attacked automatically award a 1.5x bonus to points. Attack leaders and defense leaders award a 1.2x bonus to points, as do sub-leaders. Additionally, guild leaders also receive a bonus to points when attacking as well. Additionally, 1500 bonus points are awarded to the winning guild in a battle. Ramparts Ramparts are special structures which may be built by guild leaders and sub-leaders in exchange for coins, and which automatically cut the amount of points received by the opposing guild in half. Up to a maximum of five ramparts may be used at one time by a guild, and can only be destroyed by attacking it. Ramparts each have 5000 health or "Stamina" as it is called in-game, and attacks made against one are severely reduced compared to normal battle damage. Cards with anti-Rampart skills, such as Four-Armed Muirdris, are available to help boost overall damage against a Rampart. Ramparts do not disappear after a Battle Royale ends, and will carry over to the next Battle Royale. Restrictions During a Battle Royale, guilds are restricted in the actions that they can make. The following actions are disable during Battle Royales: *Leaving a guild *Disbanding a guild *Banishing guild members *Assuming guild leadership *Appointing a new guild leader *Promoting/demoting officers Tokens Tokens are special items handed out as a reward to individual guild members for the level of participation in a guild battle. The exact amount depends on the amount of points accrued in a guild battle, with one token awarded for every 3000 points accrued. Tokens can be exchanged to draw from the Battle Royale card pack, with each draw costing three tokens. Tokens can be gifted to other players. However, they can only be gifted to members of the same guild. Furthermore, Tokens in possession or gifted by other guild members will expire after the event period is over. Leaving a guild after the event ends will also result in all Tokens being forfeited. List of Battle Royale Events * Battle Royale I - occurred July 25th to July 28th, 2012 * Battle Royale II - occurred August 16th to August 19th, 2012 * Battle Royale III - occurred September 14th to September 17th, 2012 * Battle Royale IV - occurred October 18th to October 21st, 2012 * Battle Royale V - occurred November 15th to November 18th, 2012 * Battle Royale VI - occurred December 24th to December 25th, 2012 * Battle Royale VII - occurred January 10th to January 14th, 2013 * Battle Royale VIII - occurred February 21st to February 24th, 2013 * Battle Royale IX - occurred March 22nd to March 24th, 2013 * Battle Royale X - occurred April 25th to April 27th, 2013 * Battle Royale XI - occurred May 23rd to May 26th, 2013 * Battle Royale XII - occurred June 21st to June 23rd, 2013 * Battle Royale XIII - occurred July 24th to July 25th, 2013 * Battle Royale XIV - occurred August 23rd to August 25th, 2013 * Battle Royale XV - occurred September 19th to September 21st, 2013 * Battle Royale XVI - occurred October 24th to October 26th, 2013 * Battle Royale XVII - occurred November 21st to November 24th, 2013 * Battle Royale XVIII - occurred December 21st to December 23rd, 2013 * Battle Royale XIX - occurred January 25th to January 26th, 2014 * Battle Royale XX - occurred February 21st to February 22nd, 2014 * Battle Royale XXI - occurred March 14th to March 16th, 2014 * Battle Royale XXII - occurred April 18th to April 20th, 2014 * Battle Royale XXIII - occurred May 16th to May 18th, 2014 * Battle Royale XXIV - occurred June 20th to June 22nd, 2014 * Battle Royale XXV - occurred July 18th to July 20th, 2014 * Battle Royale XXVI - occurred August 15th to August 17th, 2014 * Battle Royale XXVII - occurred September 19th to September 21st, 2014 See alsp *Battle Royale guide *Battle Royale deck building Category:Gameplay Category:Events Category:Battle Royale Category:Guilds